Whisper
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka heard someone call for him at the trainstation, but his grandfather told him he just imagined it.


**Title: **Whisper  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, AU  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1171 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

This is written for lovefujitez. Happy belated birthday!

* * *

><p><strong>Whisper<strong>

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't like Tokyo Central Station. Not only because he had to find his way through the crowd twice a day to get to work and back home, but also because of something that happened in the past. As a kid he had been at the station once, with his grandfather. He had been careful, so he wouldn't get lost. It had been the middle of the day, but it was crowded. Tezuka didn't like crowds. But what had annoyed him the most was that it was like somebody was calling his name all the time. He kept looking up to see who it was that wanted his attention, but there was nobody he knew. He had asked his grandfather about it. The old man explained that it was because so many people were talking to each other and babbling through their phones. Sometimes it seemed like they called your name, but they were actually just talking to friends or business partners.

The little Tezuka had believed it, but he had always wondered why it had sound like a whisper and not like the shouting through a phone.

For his architecture studies Tezuka had travelled through the entire country. He had been to all the big cities of Japan and also to all sorts of small towns. He had to learn about the architecture of his country, about the historical and the futuristic buildings everywhere. He even went abroad, but there was one thing he didn't understand: on the other stations he had never heard any whispers of his name.

Mondays were always more crowded than any other day. The weekend was over and everybody went back to work or school. Tezuka as well, although he was a little late. It wasn't his fault, of course not, he always left his house on time, but the bus he always took to the station had been late because of some small incident. It was enough to piss Tezuka off in the early morning.

He tried to find his way through the crowd on the station. He had to run to catch his train, but there were so many people around that he couldn't. When he finally reached the stairs to his platform there were hundreds of people coming down the stairs who had just gotten out of the train. Tezuka made his way through, but when he finally arrived at the platform the train drove away already.

Tezuka wanted to curse, but he didn't. The train wouldn't come back for him if he did. Instead he checked the time and tried to find out what time the next train would leave. He wanted to turn around, but then he heard it again.

_'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'_

Again! Tezuka looked around, but the platform was almost empty. No one was looking at him and no one was standing close enough to whisper to him. This wasn't a coincidence. Someone was calling him.

_'Find me.'_

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and looked around again. Was this some kind of joke? No, it couldn't be, he had heard it years ago as well. The young architect decided to search. He still had time before the next train arrived. That voice should come from somewhere. Maybe it had something to do with the microphone for announcements?

He walked down the stairs again and that's where he heard his name again. It was louder this time. Did that mean he was getting closer? He could only hope. He walked around aimlessly, not sure where to go. He didn't hear his name anymore, he only heard the noise of the crowd. He walked past some shops when he noticed a little coffee shop.

Tezuka didn't have time to drink coffee, but maybe he could take some to the platform. He could use some coffee. He felt a little tired and not motivated to go to work at all. Maybe the hot drink would give him some energy. He took the doorknob and opened the door.

What he saw inside was unbelievable. Not only was there nobody around, even though there were so many people at the station, it was completely silent as well. Soft music was playing, but it was like the doors had brought him to a completely different world. One where you couldn't hear the noises of the station.

'Good morning,' said the shop assistant. 'Welcome back.'

'I have never been here before,' said Tezuka.

The man behind the counter opened his eyes and Tezuka thought he saw a sad expression in those very blue eyes. Quickly the young architect ordered a coffee and looked the other way. There was something with those eyes that made him feel uncomfortable.

Tezuka noticed there were a few tables, nicely decorated with blue striped table-clothes and white flowers on top of them. It was modern, but also created the atmosphere of a nice and comfortable living room. He woke up from his thoughts when the shop assistant handed him his coffee.

For a split second their fingers touched. Hundreds of images ran through Tezuka's mind. It was like a historical movie was playing in his head and he was the main characters. What shocked him the most was that the shop assistant was in all the images as well.

He could see himself as a farmer, working on his land, with the shop assistant next to him, bringing him some water. He could see himself in an Egyptian dessert, resting under a palm tree as he watched some slaves work. One of them looked exactly like the man behind the counter, exactly the same smile. He saw the two of them in a tiny, dirty house during the European medieval. They were poor, but healthy and happy. He saw himself as a samurai, playfully fighting another samurai, who had the same eyes as the shop assistant. He saw the two of them dying in a war. He saw them living far away from society and be more happy than ever. He saw them running for their lives.

Suddenly the cup of coffee fell on the floor. Immediately the images were gone. Tezuka stared at the man in front of him.

'Fuji Syuusuke,' whispered Tezuka.

'I've been waiting for you,' said Fuji with a bright smile.

'I'm sorry it took so long.'

'You're worth the wait,' said the blue-eyed man and he winked. 'Have another cup of coffee.'

Tezuka looked at the floor. There was his coffee. All over the floor and all over his shoes and pants. He couldn't go to work like this. He grabbed his phone, called in sick and hung up right in time to take the coffee from Fuji.

'Come and sit with me?' Tezuka asked.

Fuji showed him a brilliant smile. 'I think we have a lot to talk about.' 

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways,_

_So much to say not just today but always._

_We'll have early morning madness._

_We'll have magic in the making._

_Yes, everything is as if we never said goodbye..._


End file.
